


Heavenly Date

by MidnightsNightmares



Series: gay angels [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, have a fic about my oc mari having a milkshake date with alice, hi im fuckin g gay for alice, that bendy tries to get in on but he is Rejected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Bendy spots a shy angel that has his heart thumping. Sadly, the day he tries to woo her is ruined by another peculiar black haired angel with horns who already had plans with her.





	Heavenly Date

Bendy could be considered a bit of a peeping-tom if someone were to go into the details lightly about some of the things he would get himself wrapped up in. Sure, he could be a trouble maker, a bit of a devious devil (he preferred _darlin' devil_ if he was being honest), but when it came to romancing his ladies, he needed to know what they liked just so at the perfect moment he could swoop in and make them swoon over him as if he'd magically found just the right passage to get into their hearts. He'd been through this many times now, so it was no new routine to him if he found his heart pumping at the sight of a lady.

  
Of course, this routine to woo a lady meant he had to do a bit of sneaking - and a little of, well, _peeping_ \- but by the time he got done following the newcomer Mari the Angel around, he knew exactly what to do to sweep her off of her feet and into his arms.

  
And besides, Bendy has always had more of a taste for those charming pretty angels, so he's dealt with the same thing over again. They liked honesty, they liked romance, and especially, they liked a good devil that could come in and impress them with his suave, handsome side. All it would take is a bit of flirting for them to fall right in his arms where he would then make a home out of their love. He'd make himself snug for a while, lead them on for a bit, but eventually he would lose interest and would have to break their poor, fragile hearts.

  
Truth be told, he had done just that with Mari right when he first met her. Even took her for surprise by kicking on some tunes and pulling her right into a dance. She'd complied, but she didn't seem wholesomely taken by him as she pushed him away at arm-length as soon as she could and turned on her heel, sputtering a quiet excuse as she scrambled to pick up her umbrella that she had somewhere to be and hurried off immediately afterward.

  
For an angel, it was an obvious lie. Which told Bendy more than enough that he had a shy one on his hands, and that almost excited him.

  
He could see her fluttering around just above on a bright, sunny day. Up in the clouds where the angels sang merrily, their delicate bodies were precious enough to prance and stand on the spindled fluff of each cloud. He could see other angels too, but most of all it was impossible to mistake Mari when she was wearing that pretty hat with the flowers on it. He couldn't help but notice she seemed a little caught up with something, her hands carrying something besides that umbrella she always had.

  
It was a milkshake.

  
Oh, nothing could be more perfect, Bendy realized. It was like an instinct kicked in and he was following her shadow.

  
He's really not supposed to climb up on the clouds. He also really wasn't supposed to listen in on Mari's conversations with others and follow her around secretly, but hey! He's a devil, after all. He'll do quite what he wants, thank you very much. And what are they gonna do if he's caught? Shake a finger at him? Tell him it's a no-no? There isn't much you can do to make a devil feel bad about being in some trouble.

  
By the time he's up there, he can hardly find her. It's when he barely catches a glance at her hat that he can see where she's going. He bolts after her as quickly as he can, making sure to ignore the askance glances of some familiar angels he had a runaround with one in the past. And it was the only reason he was ever up here anyway was to bother some angel he'd managed to catch sight of. None of them bothered to stop him though.

  
He finally finds her. She's on a particularly small cloud with a small pristine white table on top. The milkshake sat just there in the middle, looking cold and ready as a dollop of whipped cream came to a perfectly swirled peak, a bright healthy cherry resting at the tip. She'd taken her hat off and was fiddling with it in her lap.

  
There were luckily two seats, and no one was jumping to join her, so...

  
"Well, heya there, Mari! Lucky seein' you up here."

  
Mari's eyes dart upward to see him, and she visibly tensed up the moment they made eye contact. It wasn't exactly the reaction he had been hoping to get out of her, but it would work for the moment just as long as he made sure the rest of the conversation went well.

  
"O-Oh golly... Bendy, you're not supposed to be up here, y'know!"

  
He winked.

  
"I saw a pretty angel flyin' over my head and I had t'come up here t'make sure she was real."

  
Her blush was instant, and for a moment brought her hat upward to cover her cheeks. It was adorable, he thought, the way she thought she was so easily flustered and embarrassed. He could get used to the way they got along so well together.

  
"W-Well, I appreciate that, Bendy. But I reckon you get back down there before you get caught up in somethin' bad."

  
"What're they gonna do? Scold me for makin' a lady's day? I must be a real criminal then, cause those are my plans."

  
He gestured to the empty seat. It looked like Mari had arranged this all herself and brought the second seat secretly hoping that Bendy would come up here and join her for a shake, and if that was the case, he was about to make all her dreams come true. Might as well make a bold move now before she got too hot in the face.

  
"May I? I can't help but notice you're gonna drink that shake all alone. Hate t'leave ya here by yourself."

  
Mari glanced away, and she seemed to be worried about something. She was looking more uncomfortable by the second, and Bendy couldn't help why in the world she wasn't already jumping at the opportunity. Really, no one would pass up the opportunity to have a shake with the devil himself.

  
She kept looking behind him, as if too embarrassed to look him dead in the eyes and say what she needed to. Maybe he was coming on too strong and needed to be a little more gentle on the approach since she's definitely the shyest out of all the angels that he's wooed before, but -

  
"I'm sorry, Bendy. But I'm savin' the shake for Alice and I."

  
"Alice?"

  
As if a cue had played, a hand touched his shoulder, and he moved back just in time to see the full view of a black haired curvey angel with little horns poking out the sides of her head. She didn't seem too pleased that Bendy had been standing where he was. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently.

  
Well, she was definitely new.

  
And definitely in the way of him getting that seat with Mari.

  
"And you are, ma'dam?" Bendy asked, though didn't bother to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

  
"The name's Alice Angel, you little darin' devil. Now get on outta here before I kick ya offa the cloud."

  
Her voice was as considerably cute as the other angels but she didn't use it to say such cute things. Bendy crossed his arms, trying to remain calm and patient for the sake of making himself look good in front of Mari. She definitely wasn't the politest angel he'd ever met, but he had to prove to Mari he wanted to sit with her.

  
"I need t'ask Mari somethin' then, _Alice Angel_."

  
Alice wasn't going to let him say anything else by the way she shot a sharp glare at him.

  
"Do it later. I've heard about ya, Bendy, and ya devious ways. Find another angel t'flirt with. Or better yet, leave us alone!"

  
Everyone had their breaking point, and Bendy could feel the steam coming out of his ears. He hadn't even done anything mean! What gave her the right to act so cruel when all he wanted to do was share a shake with a lady he liked? And more importantly, what kind of angel talked like this? Especially to a devil? The nerve of this feathered beauty...

  
"Thanks for spoilin' the surprise! Shouldn't ya leave that one up t'Mari on what she _obviously_ wants t'do?"

  
He kind of wished he had worded that differently.

  
"A-Actually..." Mari cut in, pressing the tips of her fingers together. Her blush was strong and prominent now. He had the distinct feeling he wasn't going to like what she was going to say. She started off everything hesitantly, but somehow she seemed so confident when she spoke up next.

  
"I actually would rather spend time with Alice, Bendy. Ya seem like a nice devil and all, but I think we would be better friends."

  
Bendy's jaw almost dropped. Alice smirked as she put her hands on her hips once more, waiting for Bendy to react to what Mari had said. Truth be told, Bendy really didn't know how to react. He'd been getting quite mad at how his original plan was being ruined, but now you're going to tell him that Mari would prefer Alice over him? It was a load of silly nonsense! How could anyone bear to be around this awful angel for long? Bendy may be up to no good sometimes but even he would find himself going with the devil over an angel who had the nerve to stop blooming love!

  
"Tch. Whatever! See ya later, Mari! Maybe we can have our own milkshake another day."

  
"Maybe..." She quietly whispered, watching as Bendy stepped off of the cloud and away from the smaller one she'd set up for her and Alice. She wished letting him down had gone a bit smoother, but he had been a bit too pushy, so she didn't feel too bad about shooting him down the way that it happened.

  
Alice seated herself.

  
"Where were we?" She asked as she crossed her legs, sending a wink over Mari's way.

  
Her heart fluttered slightly with happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> im mcfucking trash leave me alone
> 
> i have a headache


End file.
